Une nouvelle nuit sans toi
by CharlaineH
Summary: Seule dans son refuge, Fate écrit une lettre à Nanoha, juste le temps de partager un moment de vie même loin de son Aimée.


« Une nouvelle nuit sans toi, un nouveau réveil sans toi, encore une journée loin de toi. Nanoha, ma Douce Nanoha, tu me manques. Ta voix me manque, ton rire, ta folie, tes silences me manquent. Tes colères, tes craintes aussi me manquent. Te parler, t'écouter, te rassurer, t'entendre me rassurer, ce qui faisait notre quotidien me manquent. Presque chaque jour je t'écris une lettre et quand je ne t'écris pas je te parle, je te détaille ma journée pour partager avec toi des moments de vie. Il m'arrive encore de ressentir ta présence à mes côtés. Dans ces moments là, les plus précieux de ma journée, je m'isole et je profite de ta chaleur qui chasse le vide de ton absence. L'autre nuit il y a eut un orage, un de ces magnifique orages aux couleurs bleutés, un de ces orages que j'aurais aimé partager avec toi, nos doigts entrelacés. »

Fate posa le stylo et laissa les larmes de douleurs qui étouffaient son cœur descendre le long de ces joues. Aujourd'hui l'absence de Nanoha était un supplice indescriptible. Même si Fate savait que tout cela était de sa faute, qu'elle méritait de ressentir cette souffrance, elle en voulait quand même au destin de lui jouer un tel tour. Elle avait dû abandonner Nanoha, son âme sœur, son double, son autre. Cette jeune femme qui avait rempli le vide de sa vie. Fate avait certes perdu cette bataille contre le destin mais elle ne baissait pas les bras. Elle avait besoin de Nanoha dans sa vie comme elle avait besoin d'être présente dans la vie de Nanoha. Elle sécha ses larmes et redressa la tête, elle regarda le ciel par la fenêtre.

- Nanoha, mon aimée, toi qui vit sous le même ciel que moi, entend mes mots, qu'ils volent jusqu'à ton cœur, jusqu'à ton âme sur les ailes blanches des anges, Nanoha je suis là à tes côté. Je ne sais par quelle magie cela est possible mais une part de toi est en moi tout comme une part de moi est en toi. Nanoha, je t'aime.

Fate connaissait bien la magie, elle était une magicienne hors pair et très puissante, mais Nanoha la surpassait dans ce domaine. Mais cette magie qui la liait à Nanoha restait un vrai mystère pour elle, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre, cette magie la liait à Nanoha et l'avait aidée à supporter nombre d'épreuves. Elle supporterait cette épreuve, elle la surmonterait et elle pourrait retrouver les bras de Nanoha. Tout comme son aimée, Fate était autant une magicienne qu'une guerrière. Alors elle allait se battre d'abord parce qu'elle aimait Nanoha et aussi pour leur bonheur à toutes les deux. Fate regarda la photo de Nanoha, cette photo qu'elle aimait tant. Sa Nanoha, si belle, si douce. Non Fate était décidée, elle n'abandonnerait pas, elle retournerait auprès de Nanoha.

Fate se leva pour mettre un peu de musique, elle qui aimait tant chanter pour Nanoha, aujourd'hui n'avait plus de voix. Elle choisit d'écouter d'abord une douce musique classique. Quand le morceau fut terminé elle écouta cette chanson au rythme angélique qui lui rappelait tant Nanoha, Fate n'avait jamais cru aux contes de fées et pourtant Nanoha lui avait montré que les contes de fées existent. Elle aurait aimé être avec Nanoha pour lui chanter ces mots d'amour, voir Nanoha prendre une cuillère pour en faire un micro improvisé et laisser libre court à leur douce folie. Tout cela Fate était bien décidée à le vivre, le revivre même. Non, rien n'est écrit à l'avance, ces obstacles devant elle n'était rien. Avant de rencontrer Nanoha, Fate s'était battue ne sachant quel sens donner à sa vie mais elle savait qu'elle devait vivre, survivre. Puis elle avait connu Nanoha et tout ce que Fate avait affronté prenait enfin un sens. Elle avait lutté car elle savait que quelque part dans l'univers sa moitié la cherchait.

Près de la fenêtre Fate regardait le ciel étoilé, ce même ciel que Nanoha partageait avec elle. Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur l'image de Nanoha, le son de sa voix qui ne quittait jamais son âme, sur son rire, son sourire. Elle inspira profondément, doucement, se concentra jusqu'à ne plus entendre la musique. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle vit qu'elle était devant son refuge, cette maison qu'elle s'était bâti pour se cacher quand elle avait besoin de calme, cette maison qu'elle avait partagée avec Nanoha. Elle s'assit sur le perron le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Fate regarda autour d'elle, il lui restait tant à faire mais ici, chez elle, elle puisait la force nécessaire pour avancer, construire ce pont indestructible qui la mènerait à nouveau dans les bras de son aimée, de sa douce Nanoha. Fate regarda le ciel et quitta son refuge pour revenir à son bureau. Elle regarda la lettre qu'elle écrivait à Nanoha. Elle reprit le stylo pour la finir.

« Nanoha, tu me manques, je ne suis pas loin de toi et même si tu ne me vois pas, mes pensées sont à toi, pour toi, toujours avec toi. Tu es mon cœur. Je t'aime. Fate »

Fate referma le cahier qui contenait toutes les lettres qu'elle écrivait à Nanoha. Ce cahier était à moitié rempli de ces mots pour son Amour. Elle se leva, arrêta la musique puis alla se coucher. Elle regarda une dernière fois le ciel étoilé, il était d'une couleur douce, d'un bleu nuit apaisant. Fate ferma les yeux et sourit à la pensée que chaque qui passait la rapprochait de Nanoha, la rapprochait du jour de leur retrouvailles.


End file.
